Aleera Nazyalensky
Aleera Nazyalensky is a vampire barbarian. Appearance Aleera is tall, pale, and shapely with long, wavy copper hair and light green eyes. When Aleera tried to distance herself from her barbarian past, she dressed in rich silk dresses, usually pale pink or red in color, with slits that still allowed her to move freely. Once she embraced her roots, she begins wearing hides and leathers again, braiding her hair away from her face. She also uses blue war paint on her face. Personality Aleera is bold, loud, and vivacious. She is usually very open about who she is, or at least who she's pretending to be. It took her awhile to regain her pride in her roots. She is also characterized by a certain playfulness that is present in her at all times. Even though at first she limited herself to only being a follower, she is now figuring out who she is without the domineering influence of anyone. Biography Early Life Aleera is an Uthgardt barbarian, born into a mountainous tribe of people and learned how to be hardy and to survive in the wilderness at a young age. As a teenager, she struck out on her own to integrate in with civilization. When she was met with disdain toward her barbaric habits, she sought to change herself and began to pretend to be of a high class than she was. Eventually, she attracted the attention of a vampire, who seduced her and changed her. Even though she came to like being a vampire, she still disliked being turned without her consent, so she took revenge on her sire. Eventually, Aleera met Alucard von Zarovich and became one of his wives, and while she freely nurtured a sadistic streak there, she never felt as if she truly loved Alucard and spent as little time with him as she could. Abilities *Fighting Prowess: As a barbarian, Aleera has an incredible physical prowess. *Raging: Aleera can enter a state of ragin during battle. *Increased Physical Abilities: As a vampire, Aleera is stronger and faster than most humans. *Wings: As a vampire, she can summon bat-like wings to fly. Relationships Friends *Rika Amakir: Aleera met Rika shortly after leaving Alucard, and the two became fast friends. Aleera became one of Rika's trusted allies on her mission to kill the lich Szass Tam. When she was asked by Rika to turn her into a vampire, Aleera obliged and taught Rika a few additional vampire skills that she now had. Aleerea became the second in command of Rika's team to kill the lich. As they spent more time together during the mission, they eventually fell for each other, and Aleera was willing to enter a polyamorous relationship with Rika and Aroconus Blackfire. Trivia Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Vampires Category:Norse Characters Category:Barbarians Category:First Generation Characters Category:To Kill A Lich Characters Category:To Kill A Dragon Characters Category:Uthgardt Tribe Member Category:Path of the Storm Herald Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:A to Z